


Kierabeth One-Shot Smut Collection

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, F/M, Married Couple, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: For whenever I want to write about Kieran and Mary-Beth, but it's just sexual. Yep, that's it.





	1. Marriage Bed

Mary-Beth's mouth was tightly wrapped around Kieran's cock. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes rolled back, panting heavily. His fingers tightly clasped around the bedsheets, his veins popping out from the force of his grip. 

She had been working on him for around 10 minutes now. She had built up a considerable amount of stamina, not stopping once. Kieran was in awe of her, the way she could make him feel. Many joked that marriage slowed sex, but for the two of them? The years just upped the intensity. 

The kids were over at their uncles' house, so the two could make as much noise as they wanted to, and they took advantage of it. 

"J-Jesus!" moaned Kieran loudly, feeling precum drip out of him. Mary-Beth quickly lapped it up, not missing a beat before taking all of him in her mouth. Her core flared with arousal as she took in his length and the sound of his grunts. She removed her mouth from him, climbing on his lap and sinking herself on his cock. 

Kieran locked his hands on her hips, but merely for show. Mary-Beth held tightly onto Kieran's shoulders and rode him aggressively. She threw her head back and smiled, moaning in pleasure. 

"We. Fit. Just. Right!" she huffed, digging her nails into his skin. Kieran held back his orgasm for her sake — which had gotten easier to do — though he thought it would be over the moment she slowed down, placing her forehead on his and whispered, "You make me feel like a goddess." 

Kieran had to stop her movements by gripping her hips. "Hold...on..." he pleaded, huffing. Mary-Beth obeyed, simply holding on to his shoulders and not touching anywhere else that could make him blow. She caught her breath as she concentrated on the sensation of his hardened penis resting inside of her. From the angle, he could hit _deep_ places and it felt magicial. Their foreheads still touched, the sweat mixing together and dripping down their noses. The droplets hit his chest. Mary-Beth took the time to observe how defined his body had gotten from consistent work and heavy-lifting. 

"You...look so good," whispered Mary-Beth. "Healthy, fit." 

Kieran knew if he looked up at her, it was over. He smiled, but kept his eyes closed as he resisted the urge to come. "You've always been a beauty, Jaybird. I c-can barely t-take it..." 

Mary-Beth felt him twinge inside of her. He was trying so hard to hold himself back. She was honored, but not a bit surprised. Deviously, she hopped off of him and pushed his back onto the bed. 

"What're you—" was the only thing Kieran could get out before her mouth had intercepted him once more. His hands desperately grabbed the sheets to hold himself back, but it was too late. Mary-Beth had pushed him over the edge and into her mouth, her throat ready for her favorite taste. She swallowed all of him, licking him clean afterwards. 

Kieran didn't get as upset about finishing before her anymore, at least not outwardly. He knew she would always find a way that he could satisfy her when it happened, but he didn't make it a habit. Tonight, Mary-Beth clearly had a plan. She crawled across his body, lining her clit up with his intimate patch of hair and rubbed herself across it. Still catching his breath, Kieran grabbed her behind and helped her build up faster. They stared into each other's eyes for a bit before Mary-Beth buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent. She grabbed his hair, gently gripping his locks in her hands to keep balance. The texture of his hair down below brushed perfectly against her, and with a few more strokes, she rolled into climax, huffing out a few satisfied sighs into his ear before her orgasm rippled through her body. She lay on him, stroking his hair and kissing his lips, which he happily returned. The usual desperate "I love yous" were whispered between them before she gently slid off of him. She placed her head on his chest, still glistening with sweat beads. They glued her hair to his chest hairs as they began their usual post-sex conversation. 

"I still can't..." he whispered, but didn't finish. Mary-Beth knew what he meant. He never stopped living in disbelief, even after five years, that she was his wife. She chuckled. 

"When are you finally going to believe that I love you, your everything?" 

Kieran pretended to think hard about his answer. "I may need more convincing."

Mary-Beth grabbed his limp member playfully in her hands. "Well, doesn't he get some rest first? We can't wear him out quite yet." 

They both laughed, but Kieran nodded. "Yeah, he may need a little nap." 

"Nap time is only 30 minutes, so I'll see him in action again then," demanded Mary-Beth with love and teasing. 

"I can't wait," murmured Kieran, praying he'd be ready to roll again soon. 


	2. I Want to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Beth makes a request to Kieran.

"Y-you want me to what?" Kieran asked, stunned. 

Mary-Beth grinned at him mischievously. "You heard what I said." 

He did indeed. Touching himself while she just sat there? He just couldn't believe she wanted to watch him do something so...unattractive. 

"It ain't a pretty sight..." Kieran softly whispered. 

"I doubt that." she assertively replied. "Why wouldn't I like what I see?"

Kieran bowed his head in shame. "I'd just feel like a pervert." 

Mary-Beth's hands travelled to his cheeks and brought his eyes back to hers. "But you ain't. You're my husband. You wouldn't be doing it to be creepy, you'd be doing it because I want to see more of what you look like when you feel good." 

Kieran stared back at her and smiled a bit. "Yer a saint," he said, "but I just don't know if I can yet." 

Mary-Beth nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. "Of course, love. I would never want to push you into it. You never have to do it at all." 

This is just one of many reasons Kieran loved Mary-Beth. She was always so considerate of him and his fears. Kieran smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best some day. For you." 

Mary-Beth's hands moved to his scalp, gently massaging it. "That's more than enough." 

Kieran practically purred in delight, groaning lightly at the way her fingers brushed against him. He looked down at her. She had a look in her eyes that was all too familiar. Taking his hand, she led him to their bed.

"You take the lead tonight," she ordered. 

"Yes ma'am," he agreed before getting her out of her dress and undergarments. They were on the floor in record time. He took off his own clothes in the same speed before leaning her back and bringing his attention to her entrance. His tongue dipped in for a taste as one of her hands grasped his hair. He was used to feeling both of her hands to grip his hair like reins, and wanted to see where the other hand had gone. 

It turns out Mary-Beth was using her other hand to touch herself. He paused to lightly nip at her thighs the way she often did to him so he could watch. She moaned as she circled around her most sensitive area. Kieran was entranced by the way she sounded and looked. The vulnerability she displayed was bold and incredibly sexy to him. 

"I thought I was supposed to take the lead, hmm?" Kieran teased. 

Mary-Beth purred as she continued to rub at herself, her fingers glistening from her wetness. "Well then, come and get it." 

Kieran swiftly yet softly grabbed the hand she had been using to pleasure herself and licked her fingers. Her taste made him shudder in pleasure. He bent over to kiss her, adjusting himself on top of her. Mary-Beth's neck was soon covered in kisses as well as a few love bites. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his back in encouragement as she felt the brush of his beard and warm breath trailing on her skin. His eyes bore into hers. "Sit up." he demanded.

She did as she was told, sitting up straight and ladylike. Kieran did the same and then grabbed his dick. He started off with light strokes, keeping eye contact with her. Kieran let out a few grunts as Mary-Beth watched him hungrily. His breathing hitched each time he brushed the tip. Normally when he would do this, he would think of Mary-Beth just the way she was now, staring at him while undressed, waiting for him. But today, he got to perform for her. It still felt strange and he worried she regretted asking him to do this, but she adored every second of it. 

The way he breathed sounded like the labored breaths he took while taking in a drink of water at Horseshoe Overlook. Mary-Beth reached down and touched herself again to the sounds of his groans, the faces he made. Both of them found a rhythm that satisfied themselves, quickening their pace at the sounds and sights of the other's gratification. 

Mary-Beth recognized the shiver of his body as a warning for his release. She abandoned her own mission and grabbed his cock, pointing it towards her chest. With just one more stroke from her hand, he finished on her breasts. His cum dripped down her freckled mounds. She took a finger and scooped a small bit into her mouth before leaning in to kiss him, letting him taste what she just enjoyed. 

"Brave, beautiful man..." she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck but carefully avoiding pushing her chest into his. Kieran didn't care, embracing his own stickiness as he pulled her into his embrace. They sat there for a bit, basking in the afterglow and sharing desperate, hungry kisses. He reached down between her legs and finished what she started, her hips joyfully taking in his touch. When she finished, she let out a passionte sigh. Still dripping from Kieran's own release, she pulled away from him. "I suppose I need to go wash off." 

Kieran smirked. "Only if you let me watch."


	3. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran overhears a conversation between the girls at camp and surprises Mary-Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration from @ead13, specifically in regards to Karen's tendency to suggest new things to do in the bedroom. If you haven't read their work, it's FANTASTIC. Also, this one-shot is set before they move into their ranch and are still at camp (if you've been following my AU for a bit).

Mary-Beth normally had to be the one to suggest something new, even with Kieran's built confidence. Karen always had raunchy suggestions for the other ladies to try, bragging how she demanded that Sean try them with her. There were quite a few she knew would be too intense for Kieran, at least for now, but nonetheless, she wanted to try something new. 

Little did she know that Kieran already planned to spring something on her. He felt bad that she was often the first one to suggest new things, and wanted to surprise her. He overheard Karen talking with the girls one night and decided to sit on the log closest to the girls' hangout spot, back turned to them to make himself look innocent. 

"Blindfold him or have him blindfold you, it's fantastic," said Karen. She went into much more intimate detail, talking about roleplay and other naughtier situations. He wondered how Mary-Beth's face looked as she made these suggestions. Kieran only had the inflections in her voice to go by, and for all he knew, she could be faking her way through the conversation. 

"Mary-Beth, Kieran could use his necktie on you," she suggested to his wife. 

"He's such a sweetheart, I don't know if he'd be comfortable with something like that." Mary-Beth responded. 

"That boy would do anything for you!" Karen exclaimed. "Just ask him for it."

"Maybe..." replied Mary-Beth. She sounded wistful. 

Karen snorted. "Well, what has he done for you?" 

Kieran's heart sank. He just knew he was about to hear how she faked it for him, that he really hadn't brought her any pleasure. But of course, he was so very wrong. 

"He drives me wild, that's what he's done," she snapped at Karen. "Some of us don't need to brag about all the things we do with our partners all the time." 

Kieran's heartbeat picked up as he heard Mary-Beth's boots stomp away. He turned to see which direction she had gone. It was toward their tent. Kieran followed her in, pretending he had no idea what had just happened. 

"What's wrong, my bird?" he asked innocently. 

"Ugh, it's Karen," she vented. "She can just be so insufferable sometimes."

Kieran suppressed a grin. "I think I have a way to help relieve your stress..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her front and pulling her back into his chest. 

"Kieran, what're you —"

Kieran's smokey, warm breath trailed into Mary-Beth's ear, stopping her mid-sentence. "Close your eyes..."

Mary-Beth obeyed him. Any other time, she may have questioned more into what he was doing, guided him. But the sudden dominance in his actions intrigued her.   
Honeyed moans were Kieran's reward for the way he left teasing kisses on her neck. He swiftly loosened his neck tie, gingerly tying it around her head. He was careful not to tie it too tightly. 

"Y-you tell me if you ain't like this, okay?" he stammered, his confidence wavering just slightly, anxiously monitoring Mary-Beth for any signs of discomfort. She only smiled and nodded. Kieran gently guided her down to the ground, almost losing his balace and falling over in the process. 

"Shit..." Kieran growled. 

"Everything alright?" Mary-Beth worriedly whispered. 

"Right as rain, darlin'." he answered. Kieran pulled her into his lap. From behind her blindfold, Mary-Beth opened her eyes just a peek out of habit, only seeing the dark blue fabric of the neck tie with a few scattered weathered spots. She felt his hands secure her on his knee and pull her neck to his lips. Mary-Beth let out a small sigh of pleasure as she absorbed the textured touch of his facial hair combined with the softness of his kisses trail up her skin until they reached her mouth. Kieran lightly nibbled her lower lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Mary-Beth's hands cupped his cheeks while he explored her pretty, pearly teeth. She always enjoyed the feeling of her husband anywhere on or in her, but not being able to guess what he would do next was so adventurous and different. It made their normal lovemaking routine something special. 

Kieran removed his tongue and kissed her passionately on the lips before laying her on the bedroll. Mary-Beth heard shuffling and the sound of his belt being removed. She felt his fingers crawl up her skirt, his chapped knuckles brushing against her skin as he pulled down her bloomers. Mary-Beth shuddered as his hands returned to rub the sides of her hips before she felt his tongue lapping at her entrance. She squirmed in the unexpected pleasure, but Kieran steadied her hips. 

"Hush, girl," he lovingly scolded her. "Let me take care of ya'." 

Oh, how wonderfully he was taking care of her. Even with his assertiveness and take-charge attitude, he stopped to check in with her, kissing her inner thigh while asking what she needed. 

"You in me, that's it," Mary-Beth huffed. 

Kieran smiled, giving her thigh a final kiss before shifting to align his hips with hers, pulling down the front of her dress to kiss a small, sweet breast before dipping into her center. The sensations tripled from normal, the mystery of it all exciting her. Mary-Beth took his hair into her hands as reins, pulling at his strands to ask for more of his cock. She imagined him laboring over her, adoring the sound of his breath huffing into her ear. 

He picked up his pace, the velvet of his member the perfect juxtaposition to his rough hands brushing her cheek. Kieran lifted his head to look at her as he continued their romp. The pink swell of her cheeks and her smile put him at ease. He exuded confidence on the outside, but as usual, he still worried about her pleasure. 

He grunted in satisfaction as she tightened her grip on his hair and whispered, "K-Kieran, I'm close, so close." 

Though she couldn't see it, he nodded. Kieran plowed into her, and she let out a small cry as the last few strokes took her over the edge. He followed behind, quickly withdrawing himself and finishing on her still-exposed breast. The warmth of his cum trickled over her skin as Kieran removed his necktie from her eyes. 

"Was...that alright?" he asked, leaning over her and kissing her eyelids. 

Mary-Beth nodded, out of breath. "Amazing in every way. But next time, I'm blindfolding you."


	4. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Beth casually calls Kieran "sir" and he loses his mind.

One late afternoon, Kieran was returning home from another busy day of work with the horses. When he rode in, Mary-Beth was out washing clothes and hanging them up outside. He dismounted Branwen and walked over to her, a little tired and hungry, but glad to be home. 

"Darlin', is there any way you could wash this shirt for me while you're at it? Branwen sneezed all over it and I have to look professional tomorrow for a new client." he asked his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she dipped another one of his shirts into the bucket. 

"Yes, sir." Mary-Beth said. Kieran was taken aback. No one had ever called him 'sir" before. He was always lower on the food chain. At least up until recently since he started freelancing and breeding horses. 

"What was that?" Kieran asked, knowing perfectly well what she said, but wanted to hear it again. 

Mary-Beth turned to face him. "I just said 'yes sir'." 

Kieran couldn't hide the bulge in his pants. Mary-Beth looked straight down at it and mischievously grinned. "Would you like for me to do something about that too, Sir?" 

Blushing, he nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

Mary-Beth took him by the collar, teasing him with a small peck on the lips. She quickly unbuttoned the horse mucus-stained top he was wearing and threw it over on the dirty clothes pile. Kissing his chest, Mary-Beth unhooked his belt buckle, taking in the sound of the leather sliding through the loops and onto the ground. Kieran wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled her neck. 

"Thank you...thank you, Sir." she whimpered. 

Kieran shuddered at the sound of her being so submissive and sweet, driving his desire. His gloved hands peeled off her dress and shawl, and he scooped her up into his arms and brought her inside of the house. Kieran took her to their bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. Vulnerable and exposed, Mary-Beth watched him as he discarded the last of his work clothes, minus the work glovws. He eyed her and crawled onto the bed over her. Lifting her chin, Kieran pressed a deep kiss onto her pink lips. The other hand freed her from her corset and squeezed her breast. The leather covering his hands felt foreign and possessive, and Mary-Beth craved more. Her arms pulled him down closer to her. 

"Please, will you touch more of me, Sir?" Mary-Beth purred in Kieran's ear. In no time, both gloved hands were all over her mounds, rubbing them and pinching the pink buds between his fingers. Kieran bucked against her thigh as Mary-Beth squirmed beneath him. Her moaning was only stopped by his mouth on hers, his tongue coaxing her lips open to him. But soon after, Kieran's cock ached for her insides. He put a finger inside of her, knowing he couldn't last much longer without connection. 

"I'm in need of your assistance, Miss." he breathlessly admitted as he pumped his digit inside of her. Mary-Beth spread her legs for him, still enjoying the personal attention. Kieran's finger was quickly replaced with his member and his hands arrested hers above her head. Mary-Beth gripped his gloved hands right back, rubbing her thumb against his leather touch. She wanted to be swallowed into the exquisite feeling of his cock stretching her open over and over again. Kieran rammed hard and deep into her, always pulling out just enough before diving in again. 

"Please, Sir," Mary-Beth moaned into his ear. "Will you take me from behind?" 

Sweat from Kieran's forehead dropped onto her face as he paused to catch his breath. He nodded and gently rolled her over until her behind was offered to him. He eased into her opening again and she sighed in content. Kieran's grip landed firmly on her hips and he resumed his rhythm. The slap of his thighs meeting her skin enhanced the already glorious feeling of being worked on from behind. Within moments, she vibrated in orgasm, massaging his cock with her pleasure. Before it was too late, he withdrew himself. 

"Where would you like me to finish?" 

"Anywhere you want, Sir." 

"Will you face me, please?" 

Mary-Beth rolled and turned toward the direction of his penis. She took him into her mouth as he stroked into his finish. Mary-Beth drank in his seed, allowing some to drip from her mouth. 

Kieran brought her into his chest, rubbing her back. "You're the only one who could ever make me feel like this much of a man."


	5. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran and Mary-Beth have their first fight, but they quickly find a way to make it up to each other.

Kieran and Mary-Beth hadn't been intimate for a few weeks, both too busy trying to earn money for their future ranch. 

Today was especially rough. Mary-Beth worked extra hard on chores for Grimshaw so she could go out to town to trade some items she found while scavenging in her spare time. She was exhausted. Normally she would wait for Kieran to get back into the tent before going to bed, but she just couldn't wait. Mary-Beth immediately fell asleep, but at some point during the night, she felt Kieran's hand gently shaking her arm. Without even looking in his direction, she slapped his hand away. 

"Can't you see I'm exhausted? Quit pawing at me like some pervert." she snarled, but regretted it the moment she said it. 

Kieran was silent at first, but then stood up and glared down at her. "All I wanted was to kiss you goodnight because I've missed you. It's not a crime to want affection from my wife." he growled before leaving the tent. 

Mary-Beth felt ashamed of herself. She was cruel to the man she should be the most loving towards. Immediately, she got up and went to look for him. He was sitting at the fire pit, but the fire had long burned out. Kieran was slumped over, his hands on his face. She heard a loud sigh accompanied by him mumbling "You selfish fool..." 

Mary-Beth didn't say anything at first. She simply sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let her pull his head towards hers, her forehead touching his cheek.

"You're not selfish nor a fool, Kieran. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Mary-Beth whispered to him. 

Kieran's arm wrapped around her waist. "I shouldn't have waken you up. It was selfish of me." 

"But you're right, it's not a crime for you to want affection from me, no matter how tired I am." 

"If it were, I'd have quite the bounty on me," he grinned.

Mary-Beth smiled back at him and kissed him. "Maybe I'll pay it off. I owe you this and much more." 

"You ain't owe me nothin', but I'll still take it." 

They sat together for a bit, listening to each other breathe. Mary-Beth broke the silence with an explanation. 

"My muscles hurt so badly from Grimshaw's chores. I guess that's why I got so nasty with you," she admitted. 

Kieran suddenly stood up, grabbed her, and lifted her up into his arms. "Well then, you shouldn't be movin' too much, darlin'," he whispered. He walked them both back to their tent, Mary-Beth holding onto him. Kieran lay her on their bedroll and kissed her goodnight. Mary-Beth looked into his eyes and pulled his lips back down to hers. She pawed at his belt buckle, trying to loosen it. Kieran's hand gently grasped her wrist.

"You don't need to do this, Mary-Beth," he said to her, though it was clear he wouldn't need that much convincing. 

"I want to. I need you," she insisted. 

They had to be relatively quiet, savoring each other's touch. Mary-Beth could tell that Kieran was being careful of how he touched her, still feeling the impact of her temper. Her poor man, still feeling the sting of her words when he shouldn't need to restrain himself. She took over, pinning him beneath her. Mary-Beth cast aside her nightgown and moved his hands on her hips. Her breasts lingered over his face and she dared him to take them. He obliged, gently licking her sensitive buds. Mary-Beth sighed, taking pieces of his long hair into her fingers and twirling them. Suddenly sue sat up, unbuckling him and shimmying off his jeans. Kieran unbuttoned his shirt and welcomed her on his naked chest. 

Mary-Beth nipped at his skin, leaving small love bites on the upper part of his chest. His hands rested on her hips, but she wished he would do more.

"Don't be afraid to touch me. Please." she pleaded with him. 

With explicit permission, his hands explored her. Kieran playfully squeezed her behind, and Mary-Beth giggled. 

"I've missed you terribly," he confessed. "Your face, your laugh, your love. I love horses, but spending the day with them is nothing like spending a day with you." 

"I've missed you too, Kieran. All of you." Mary-Beth whispered back. "You should show me how much you've missed me." 

Kieran happily took her up on her challenge. He gently rolled Mary-Beth off of his body and hovered above her. Kieran carefully lifted her leg over his shoulder and aligned himself with her. He spat on his fingers and slid it across her entrance, readying it for him. Seconds later, he was inside of her. Mary-Beth shivered below him, the rhythm a euphoric pace. His hand held hers as the other balanced him. Their eyes bore into each other's gaze. Mary-Beth admired the sprinkle of gray in his patchy beard, watching the sweat from his forehead get caught within it. 

"Kiss me," begged Mary-Beth. She was able to taste the sweat on his lips as he pressed into her. Kieran's rhythm quickened as Mary-Beth nibbled his lower lip. He filled her sex vigorously with his length, his tuft of hair rubbing against her clit. Mary-Beth found it difficult not to cry out, biting his shoulder. She was close, squirming below him the way she did when she was about to experience orgasm. Kieran held back his own release, praying the slap of his skin against hers wouldn't send him over the edge too soon. 

"Kieran," she huffed. "I'm about to come." 

He picked up his pace, pumping with vigor. Mary-Beth allowed herself to cry out his name as he propelled into her. She looked beautiful unraveling beneath him, elated by his firm drive. Pulling out, Kieran breathlessly asked "Where should I...?" 

Mary-Beth gestured towards her chest and moments later, it was covered in him. Kieran sank down beside her and stared into her eyes. His fingers caressed her curls as she lay smiling back at him, and he gently cleaned her up. 

"Do you forgive me?" Mary-Beth asked sweetly. 

"It's me who needs to ask forgiveness," Kieran replied, still delicately wiping himself off of her chest. He placed a kiss on each breast. Mary-Beth pulled him back down on top of her and they shared another tantalizing kiss before falling asleep together.


	6. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran wants to give Mary-Beth his full attention.

Mary-Beth sat on the edge of the bed, Kieran's head in between her legs. His grip is gentle, yet secure on the sides of her thighs. Mary-Beth twirled her fingers in his hair, loving the feeling of his dark brown locks against her skin. 

She remembered the first time he treated her to this intimate act. He had been the one to suggest it one night as they both lay next to each other in their old tent at camp. Mary-Beth had pleasured him this way, so it was only fair he returned the favor to her. Though Mary-Beth had heard other women talking about it before, it was a very different thing from the sort of things romance books emphasized during a lovers' romp. 

"Are you...sure you would want to do that?" Mary-Beth asked Kieran, strangely timid about the idea. 

"Of course I would!" Kieran insisted. "But only if ya' want it." 

Mary-Beth smiled shyly. She was intrigued by the idea, but afraid of what may happen. Would she have an odd taste? Would something unladylike happen while he was down there? 

Kieran saw her hesitation and gave her a tame kiss on her lips. "We don't have to do nothin' tonight. But I promise ya', I would be happy to make ya' happy in that way." 

"I guess I'm just..." Mary-Beth began, but hesitated again. 

"You can tell me, Bird. There's nothin' you ain't can tell me." 

Mary-Beth gathered some courage and confessed her anxieties to her husband. Kieran cupped her face and kissed her again. "Ain't nothin' that could make you less of the perfect lady in my eyes. But like I said, we ain't have to do nothin'—" 

Mary-Beth pulled him on top of her and kissed him. "Message recieved." he chuckled. The usual routine quickly turned into Kieran gently pulling off her bloomers and lifting her skirt. He rubbed the top of her thighs, kissing both of them. 

"You ready?" he gently asked her.

Mary-Beth nodded, tensing up slightly in anticipation. She giggled at Kieran's touch at first because his beard tickled against her skin. "I'm so sorry," she said, very embarrassed. 

"Don't be sorry," he said soothingly, looking up at her adoringly between her legs. "Never be sorry for the sound of yer laughter." 

He dove back in, this time narrowing in on the main event. His tongue circled sensitive spots — too sensitive! Mary-Beth jerked back and yelped. 

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," Kieran profously apologized. "I didn't hurt ya', did I?"

"No, no," Mary-Beth reassured him. "It was just a little overwhelming. But please, try again. I'll be still." 

Kieran did as he was told, but he was only able to get a few licks in before she jerked back once more. Mary-Beth felt horrible, but Kieran quickly reassured her. 

"We'll just have to practice more..." Kieran comforted his wife, pulling her head on to his chest. He couldn't help but lick around his beard, chasing the last bit of her taste still trapped within it. Kieran wasn't sure how to describe it, but he knew he wanted more of it...and soon. 

He got his wish a few nights later, realocating his frisky behavior to the lamb's wool between her thighs. Kieran was careful to prepare her for him, first gently stroking the area with his hands before bringing his mouth to her. His attention paid off, as the only squirming she was doing was out of pleasure. Mary-Beth writhed as he gripped her, taking in the feeling of his tongue darting in and out of her and running over her bud. Meanwhile, Kieran took in the taste of her, irresistible, nothing like he ever encountered. 

Before he knew it, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Mary-Beth shivered around him as he got one last taste of his woman. Kieran rewarded her with a kiss, hoping she would enjoy her taste as much as he did. Mary-Beth embraced his lips and the new taste that came with them. 

"Was that...alright?" Kieran asked hopefully, pecking her cheeks in between.

"Good enough to brag to the girls," Mary-Beth said with a wink. "But I'm not giving up this secret." 

And even now, in their own bed, he would do this for her, expecting nothing in return. But Mary-Beth always did return the favor in some way...


	7. Need at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran doesn't want to disturb Mary-Beth during her good night's rest, but she takes matters into her own hands.

Kieran's favorite place, besides the barn or anywhere else horses could be found, was in bed with his wife. What an amazing thing it was to have the comfort of a safe place to sleep with the intimacy of a woman who loved him! 

He lived for the way she purred when he kissed her neck from behind on some mornings, the ability to run his hands down any part of her soft skin, smelling her hair. It was all euphoric. Mary-Beth always looked forward to the way he hungrily explored her. It made her feel wanted, needed. 

And he needed her just as much.

They had discussed it one night. As long as he didn't wake her on a night she had to go into the bookstore early, he could initiate sex even if she was already asleep. It felt selfish at first. He did not want to wake her from her slumber. Mary-Beth worked hard on writing today, and she needed her rest. 

But one night, an overwhelming feeling of need got the best of him. Kieran still didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel, her skin shining against the moonlight that shone through their window, and it would be a shame to disturb such beauty. 

Kieran reached down to unzip himself. He gripped his member and began moving his hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes, imagining it was her stroking him. He thought of the times when she wrapped her lips around his length, taking in the taste of him while rubbing his thighs lovingly. Mary-Beth always wrapped her arms around his backside, pushing him further into her mouth. 

During one particularly powerful stroke, he let out a low moan. He heard her roll over and she fluttered her eyes open. It was too late to hide what he was doing. Kieran feared she would be angry, waking her to the sounds of him pleasuring himself just inches away from her. Would she be disgusted with him? What he was doing wasn't very proper.

"I thought I told you to wake me when you needed this?" Mary-Beth mumbled. "Naughty man..." 

Kieran's cock was suddenly apprehended by his wife's mouth. He groaned loudly as she took all of him in, rubbing the sides of his thighs as she bobbed her head. Mary-Beth adored the primal sound of her husband's grunts and groans. Just as quickly, she slipped onto him and began rocking and grinding against him.

"Why were you keeping this all to yourself?" Mary-Beth demanded. 

"I-I didn't w-want to w-wake — agh — you..." he managed to whimper, even with the sudden quickening of her pace. "You looked too beautiful to disturb." 

"I watched you from my office window as you worked today," she admitted, slowing her pace just enough to talk with him while keeping things going. "I've been waiting for the night when you would wake me up and ask me for help. You looked so sexy carrying those haybales. I want you to carry me that way." 

Kieran smiled up at her and rested his hands on her hips, helping her maintain momentum. "Consider it done." 

It didn't take long for either of them to come, Mary-Beth melting above him in pleasure as he cried out from his own release. Before she could roll off of him, he had her hoisted up in his arms, walking them out of the bedroom. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, little hay bale."


	8. The Games They Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful flirting always leads to something more...

Kieran and Mary-Beth were in their bed, playfully flirting with each other. They played this game often, and it always led to something more. 

Mary-Beth twirled her hair in her fingers, looking up at him. "Did you really love me at first sight?" 

Kieran hummed in confirmation, staring down at her with one arm propping him up on his side, the other arm's hand touching her cheek. "How could I not?" 

"I was a dreaded Van Der Linde..." 

"Purdiest little outlaw I ever seen..."

Mary-Beth giggled. "Well, you ARE an honest man." 

"I was just the poor mutt lusting after the purebred."

Mary-Beth lightly smacked him. "You ain't no mutt!" 

"I looked like a mutt, admit it," Kieran practically growled at her, leaning over her face and brushing his nose against her cheek. 

"Well what if I said that I thought you were cute, like a sad little dog, then?" 

"You ain't thought that then..." he murmured, though he began nibbling at her earlobe and trailed down to her neck. 

"Doesn't matter whether I did or not," she replied, "the point is I want to be under you now." 

Mary-Beth felt a smile spread across her neck. "Then why ain't you?" Kieran purred. 

"Hmmm..." she teased him. "Why don't you make me?" 

In record time, her man gently, yet assertively, took over her. "Like this?" 

"Exactly like this..." she grinned. 

Kieran took in the scent of her hair, holding down her arms over her head. Mary-Beth squeezed his rough hands, waiting for him to make his next move. At this point, she would let him do anything to her. 

Kieran sensed her readiness for him. "What do you want to do next, Bird?" 

Mary-Beth sighed contentedly. "Absolutely anything for you." 

"Roll over." he demanded. 

Mary-Beth obeyed him, seductively turning over. She felt his body heat hovering over her, chilly air hitting the skin he was exposing as he lifted the bottom of her nightgown.

Kieran's hands kneaded the skin of her behind, marvelling at how soft it was. Mary-Beth lightly moaned, lifting her buttocks up in need. He was happy to accomodate her, stealing a pillow from his side of the bed and putting it beneath her hips to prop her up. It didn't take long for her opening to be ready for him, and he didn't waste any time connecting with her. 

Kieran propped up the rest of his body over Mary-Beth's, wanting to hear the sounds she would make. His efforts were rewarded with little satisfied whimpers each time he dipped into her. The only downside to this was not seeing her face, not getting to kiss her lips. It was something he never would get tired of. Even so, he savored the sight of her melting into the sheets, gladly embracing the efforts he made to please her. 

Kieran felt himself getting close to his release, but paused. Mary-Beth was getting close, but not close enough. This was the advantage of being long-term lovers, knowing every signal her body told his. His reading was still not the best, but he wouldn't trade it for how well he could read her body. He coaxed her hips off the pillow, and he quickly replaced the pressure with his fingertips. 

Mary-Beth gasped as he slid his thumb lightly across her most sensitive area. She sank into the two fingers that found their way inside of her again. Kieran curled his fingers, stroking whatever part got the most reaction out of her. She shivered at his touch, and soon tumbled into orgasm. Soon, he was back inside of her again, rhythmically resuming where he left off. Not long after, he had to remove himself, finishing on her backside. 

After taking a moment to admire his work, Kieran cleaned her off. When he was done, he got the true reward: a passionate kiss shared between the two of them, both grateful that they had each other.

After they recovered, both agreed it was time for bed. As he fell asleep, holding Mary-Beth tightly against him, Kieran could still smell her essence on his pillow. It was magic.


End file.
